After Math
by Vegetazchick
Summary: This is what happened before Labour day. Bulma has to tell Vegeta she is pregnet
1. After math

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bulma shrieked as she changed her clothes in her bathroom. For the second week, she noticed her blood stains on her underwear were missing, and this never happened before. She panicked. "Could it be?" She turned to Vegeta, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Could it be that I'm pregnant?" I wonder how this would affect Vegeta? I better not tell him now," she thought, she was finished changing her clothes and walked out of the bathroom. "Vegeta, wake up!" she said as she sat beside him on the bed. Only a groan escaped from Vegeta's lips and turned around, his back facing Bulma. "Ohhh!" she groaned and kissed him on the cheek, he finally woke up.  
  
"Are you happy now that you woke me up?" Vegeta grumbled, sitting up.  
  
"Don't be such a grump. Anyway, aren't you suppose to train today? Besides, my parents would  
kill us if they found out about this," Bulma said, getting up from the bed.  
  
"You're right," Vegeta smirked as he got up from the bed.  
  
"Now, change from your boxers," Bulma told him as she was about to leave the room. "I'll start  
cooking breakfast."  
  
"You don't need to point that out. I'm not a kid you know," he replied grumpily.  
  
***  
  
Bulma hummed in the kitchen as she was cooking hot-dogs for breakfast.  
  
"Ding!" the rice cooker rang.  
  
"All right, the rice is ready and so are the hot-dogs," she said to herself.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Vegeta teased, as he entered the kitchen, dressed in his fighting outfit  
with his armour.  
  
"Go get some plates from the cupboard," Bulma requested, turning off the stove and putted the  
hot-dogs and the rice on the table. Vegeta turned to the cupboards and grabbed some plates.   
"Oh, can you get some glasses and some forks and spoons too?" Bulma asked, taking a jar of  
orange juice from the fridge.  
  
"What do you think am I, your slave?" Vegeta growled, but he obeyed her and putted them on the  
table.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta," Bulma said happily and arranged the plates on the table. "Now we're ready  
to eat." Both sat down, across from each other. "Vegeta, I'm going to a doctor today. Just in  
case I don't come back for lunch, there's plenty of leftovers in the fridge."  
  
"What are you seeing the doctor for?"  
  
"It's time for my monthly check-up," she replied.  
  
"Didn't you have your monthly check-up last week?" Vegeta frowned.  
  
"I can't believe he remembers little things like these," Bulma thought and looked at Vegeta's  
frowning face, expecting an answer.  
  
"Are you making these things up to see another man?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Don't be paranoid! I'm just going to have a check-up on my, uh, pancreas, yeah," Bulma spat.  
  
"Well, go if you need to," he gave up.  
  
"Way to go! It's a good thing he doesn't know this Science stuff," Bulma told herself. "I'll see  
you this afternoon," she said, getting up, finished with her breakfast. She putted her plate on the  
sink with her glass, fork, and spoon. "Don't train too hard, okay?" She kissed Vegeta on the  
cheek and headed to her room.  
  
***  
  
"You were right, Bulma," Doctor Mary Wolfe said, the Briefs' family doctor.  
  
"I was right, I'm pregnant," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Why so sad, your child is going to be born in eight months."  
  
"Nothing," Bulma sighed again.  
  
"By the way, who is the father?"  
  
"You don't know him, he's not from around here," Bulma said ironically as she exited Dr.  
Wolfe's office.  
  
"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Vegeta about this?" she asked herself while  
walking out of the hospital. "I've been pregnant for a month without knowing, how stupid!" she  
cursed herself, getting in her car in the parking lot. "Hmmm, I better think up names too," Bulma  
thought, driving out of the parking lot and heading home.  
  
***  
  
Bulma walked in Capsule Corporation, it was 2:00 PM, she turned to the kitchen since she hasn't  
ate since breakfast. "Let's see, Vegeta ate all the ham again. Aha! This fried chicken would be  
nice. Wait, I better start eating healthy foods for my baby," she debated in her mind, looking for  
more nutritious foods in the fridge. "This will do," she said as she found a bowl of vegetable  
salad. She took it out of the fridge and started to eat on the table.  
  
"How did it go?" Vegeta asked as he came in the kitchen. He was sweating from training in the  
gravity room.  
  
"It went well, thanks for your concern," Bulma answered, putting more salad dressing on her  
vegetable salad.  
  
"A friend of yours named Velvet called," Vegeta said, leaning against the wall with his arm  
crossed.  
  
"Velvet?" Bulma gasped.  
  
"Yes, she said she wants you to come to her wedding this Saturday, that's two days from now.  
What is a wedding anyway?"  
  
"A wedding is a human ceremony where two loving people would get together," Bulma explained  
vaguely.  
  
"We're together, I don't see any point of doing it," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Vegeta, we are not married, you're my boyfriend, not mate. Since we're not legally married, I  
could still find myself another man, if I'm not happy with you," Bulma said.  
  
"I see, like what you did to Yamcha?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That would never happen, humph, I'll blast any man to hell if they come ten feet within you,"  
Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Say Vegeta, would you like to come with me to the wedding?" Bulma asked, changing the  
subject.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You're living here on Earth now, you need to know as much as possible about our customs,"  
Bulma reasoned.  
  
"Well okay," Vegeta said. 


	2. After Math

"Hurry up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, banging on Vegeta's door. "What is taking him so long?"  
Bulma thought impatiently. She stormed in Vegeta's room and saw him looking at himself in the  
mirror. "Vegeta, what's wrong? You're all dressed up but why won't you come out?" she said in  
a softer voice.  
  
"I hate these clothes," he whined. He was wearing white long sleeves, with a brown vest over it,  
he wore black formal pants, and a pair of black leather shoes.  
  
"You look great!" Bulma complimented.  
  
"I look like a human," he snorted and turned to Bulma, his jaw dropped as he saw her dressed in a  
red, silk gown, she was wearing red, leather high heels shoes, and her hair was done in a ponytail.   
"You look... absolutely disgusting!" he teased. Bulma knew he meant the opposite.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Bulma said pushing Vegeta out of his room.  
  
"Say, will Kakarott and the others be there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, only I know Velvet in the gang, we went to University together," Bulma assured.  
  
"That's good. Kakarott will never stop mocking at me if he sees me like this."  
  
"Now can we go?" Bulma groaned, giving up from forcing Vegeta out of his room since he didn't  
even budge from where he was standing.  
  
"Okay," he said and wrapped her arm with his and walked out of the room like a couple.  
  
***  
  
"Is it over yet?" Vegeta asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor while watching the priest  
talk to the couple at the altar.  
  
"It will be over soon," Bulma growled, annoyed with Vegeta's complaints.  
  
"And do you, Polo, take Velvet as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to honour; for richer,  
for poorer; in sickness, and in health, and forsaking all others--'til death do you part?"   
"I do."   
The priest handed a ring to Polo, who put it on Velvet's finger without taking his eyes off of her.   
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Velvet echoed.   
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you man and wife. You may  
kiss the bride."  
  
"Velvet? Polo?" Vegeta snickered. "Bulma, even your friends are named after clothes," he  
snickered again.  
  
"Shut up! Everyone is looking at you!" she growled with her teeth clenched and he did.  
  
Velvet and Polo turned to their right and exited through a hall. A man went up to the altar.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention," the man said. "The reception will be on 38  
Tokyo Avenue," he finished, leaving the altar.  
  
"What is a reception?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's a party after the wedding. There's food and dancing," Bulma explained. "Come on, let's  
go." The people exited the church and went to the designated location of the reception.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were the first ones to arrive at the reception. There was a big round table in  
the center of the room, for Polo and Velvet and small round tables surrounded it. At the end of  
the room was a long table with all sorts of food and drinks on it. There was a hall at the end of  
the room and Velvet came out. She saw Bulma with Vegeta wondering around the room.  
  
"Bulma, is that you?" Velvet gasped, running towards her. "I'm glad you made it," she said after  
exchanging hugs.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Velvet, it's been five years."  
  
"Yeah. Who is the guy with you? I was expecting Yamcha," she said as she turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Yamcha and I are finished," Bulma answered. Vegeta just let out a "humph" and crossed his  
arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Velvet apologized.  
  
"It's okay, that Yamcha would have stood me up on this occasion if we were still together  
anyway," Bulma giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, Vegeta here is much cuter than him."  
  
"Honey, the other visitors are coming," Polo called out from the hall.  
  
"Polo, come here! I'd like you to meet my friend from University," Velvet replied. Polo came  
out of the hall and walked towards Bulma and Vegeta. "This is Bulma Briefs and her boyfriend  
Vegeta."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Bulma" he greeted, shaking hands. He offered his hand to Vegeta for a hand  
shake but Vegeta kept his arms crossed. Bulma scowled at him, telling him to shake hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Vegeta said coldly and shook hands with Polo.  
  
"My, he's kind of shy isn't he?" Velvet giggled.  
  
"Shy? That's not the word you're looking for," Bulma giggled back.  
  
"Oh! The other guests are coming," Velvet gasped as she turned to the entrance and saw people  
coming in. "We'll talk later, go find yourselves a table." Velvet left Vegeta and Bulma and  
turned to the other guests.  
  
"The one at the corner looks like a good spot," Bulma said. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's good enough and it's far from that giggling friend of yours," he teased.  
  
"We're guests here, you can't let them hear you insult them," Bulma warned and headed towards  
their table, Vegeta followed. They sat down and watched everyone pick their spots. When  
everyone was sitting down, waiters came out from the hall at the corner of the room and served  
plates, spoons, forks, and knives. After getting their plates, everyone stood up and headed to the  
banquet table.  
  
"I don't see why we have to fall in line," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Be patient, it's our turn next."  
  
Vegeta got a helping from each kind of food, except the vegetables. Bulma had to carry his drink  
since his hands were holding a plate each. They headed to their table and started to eat.  
  
"Slow down okay?" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"I will, I'm not like that pig Kakarott, you know," he growled and started to eat slowly and  
politely.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was done eating and the center tables were cleared for dancing.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, just this once?" Bulma whined.  
  
"I don't dance. Let's go home," Vegeta said. "I have to train you know. Freeza is coming in a  
few years and we have to be prepared."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Bulma gave in.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Velvet asked as she saw Vegeta and Bulma leaving.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry to eat and run but I have some important clients tomorrow," Bulma said.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'll call you back, okay?" she said as she and Vegeta exited the room and went home. 


	3. After Math

It's been two months and Bulma is getting guiltier and guiltier on the fact that she's been hiding  
her pregnancy from Vegeta. Most likely, Vegeta won't care but he had the right to know. Bulma  
was on her balcony, looking at the stars, thinking what would Vegeta do if he found out.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Vegeta asked Bulma when he came in, still dressed in his fighting outfit  
from training.  
  
"Vegeta, I must tell you something," Bulma said, turning to Vegeta.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm pregnant and you're the father."  
  
"Pregnant? I knew you smelled funny," Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean by I smelled funny?" Bulma frowned.  
  
"I can smell when a woman is in heat or is pregnant," he replied.  
  
"Vegeta, I expect you to share some of the responsibilities in taking care of our child," Bulma  
said.  
  
"Hmphh," was all he said and flew out of the balcony.  
  
"Vegeta, don't leave, I need you," she sobbed, her voice echoed throughout the neighbourhood.   
Bulma went back inside, crying. "What am I suppose to do now?" she asked herself.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was in his little island, looking at the stars. "A brat and I'm the father, what am I suppose  
to do? Why should I care? My father never cared about me. Love and caring are a sign of  
weakness."  
  
***  
  
It's been weeks since Vegeta ran off. Bulma has been miserable during this time. Most of the  
time she locks herself up in her room, crying to herself.  
  
"Vegeta, please come back," she sobbed, looking at the dark, cloudy sky from her balcony. It  
was in the afternoon and it started to rain. "I hope he's all right out there," she thought. Bulma  
went down the kitchen and saw her mom preparing lunch.  
  
"Do you think he's okay? There's a storm out there," her mother said.  
  
"I hope so," Bulma said, looking worried.  
  
"What did you two fight about anyway?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing," she sighed.  
  
"Nothing? Would "nothing" cause him to leave? Bulma I'm your mother, you should tell me  
what the problem is," Mrs. Briefs reasoned.  
  
"Mom, please, it's nothing... ahhhhh!" she exclaimed after hearing a loud thunder. "I think I  
better go find him," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, be careful," her mother replied.  
  
Bulma went to her room and putted on her rain coat and looked for the new scouter she re-built.   
When she was done dressing up, she went to the garage and drove away.  
  
"The scouter tells me that he's in the forest," Bulma said while driving on the highway.  
  
***  
  
Bulma reached the forest and stepped out of her car.  
  
"Brrrr, it's so cold," she said when the cold wind swept against her. "Hmmm, Vegeta is not far  
from here," she said, clicking on the scouter's buttons.  
  
Bulma followed the signal and found herself deep in the forest. "Vegeta, I'll kill you when I find  
you," she thought.  
  
The rain was so hard and the wind was so cold that Bulma could barely see. She kept following  
Vegeta's signal and saw a big, vague brown figure in front of her. It roared and Bulma realized  
that she has ran into a bear. The bear roared again and stood up on two feet. Bulma panicked  
and ran. The bear went after her on all fours.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this is happening to me," she panted. She kept running without looking  
back. Bulma slipped on the wet ground and fell. She shook as the bear came in closer. The bear  
roared again and Bulma fainted. The bear stood up and sensed that someone was holding onto its  
foot. Vegeta tossed the bear in the air and fired a laser at it. The bear fell on the ground with a  
big hole through its body.  
  
"Are you all right?" Vegeta asked as he turned to Bulma. Bulma didn't answer, still unconscious.   
"This is all my fault," he thought. He picked up Bulma and flew towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
***  
  
It was in the evening of that day and Bulma was still unconscious from the bear incident. She was  
laying on her bed with Vegeta by her side. The door in her room opened and Mrs. Briefs entered  
with a tray of noodles.  
  
"She's not awake yet?" she asked, putting the food tray on Bulma's dresser.  
  
"No. This is all my fault," Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, dear. Fights are natural in relationships like these," Mrs. Briefs said,  
cheering up Vegeta.  
  
"I guess you're right," Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I'll leave you two. I'll be with my husband in our room if you need anything." Mrs. Briefs  
kissed Bulma on the cheek and left the room.  
  
Vegeta got up from the chair beside Bulma's bed and turned to the food tray on the dresser.   
When he was finished his bowl of noodles, he heard a groan.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said groggily, sitting up but winced.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," Vegeta replied, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm so glad to see you," Bulma said, getting off the bed and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Don't you leave me like that again," she sobbed and tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"I won't," Vegeta replied, stroking her hair.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise," he smirked and looked down on Bulma. He wept the tears off her eyes and kissed her  
on the forehead. Bulma let go of Vegeta from her hug and sat on the bed. "Hungry?" he asked,  
Bulma nodded. Vegeta turned to the food tray and took the other bowl. "Here," he said handing  
the bowl over to Bulma. "How is our brat?" he asked.  
  
"He's three months old," Bulma answered. "Vegeta?" she asked after finishing her bowl of  
noodles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we going to tell my parents about our baby?" she said. "My parents would probably  
want us to get married and plus, it's not fair to the child to have unmarried parents. I wonder if  
that would be okay with you."  
  
"Who said that I won't marry you?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Bulma teased.  
  
"No. I wouldn't want you ending up with another man like that Yamcha. You were made only  
for me and I was made only for you," Vegeta said and kissed her. Bulma broke off the kiss and  
looked at Vegeta's eyes. His eyes told her that he meant what he said. 


End file.
